Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Butterfly records You are encouraged to post all records of butterflies in Croydon on this site. We are cooperating with the Butterflies of London project, who will use our data to help monitor their distribution. Certain sites are regularly surveyed, but many of our open spaces and gardens are not. Every little helps. July 2019 * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Marbled white in garden. (JB) * 2nd - Riddlesdown: Hundreds of meadow browns, ringlets, marbled whites. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood: Box tree moth by the bunny hole. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts by email) June 2019 * 30th - Park Hill (Chepstow Rise) (14:00): Hummingbird Hawkmoth in garden (John Parish) * 30th - Park Hill Park (08:45): Painted Lady (1). (John Parish) * 28th - Selsdon Woods: 5 painted ladies, 186 meadow browns, marbled whites, 1 silver-washed fritillary. (Dan Bound via Twitter) * 26th - Lloyd Park (12:00 - 12:30) Painted Lady (2). (john Parish) * 25th - South Croydon station: Female stag beetle. (Lucinda via Twitter) * 25ht - Croydon: Stag beetle in Park Lane. (Lucinda via Twitter) * 25th - South Norwood: Gypsy moth caterpillar at Croydon end of the bunny hole. (Ashley Haworth-Roberts by email) * 25th - Hutchinsons Bank: Ringlet, marbled white. (John Kirby via Twitter). Also Dark Green Fritillaries and Painted Ladies (John Kirby). * 25th - Addington Hills (am): Red Admiral (1), Painted Lady (5), Small Heath (2), Meadow Brown (100+), Large Skipper (2). (John Parish) * 24th - South Croydon Allotments: Painted lady. (Dan Bound) * 24th - Norbury (Pollards Hill): 2 Painted Lady on Privet flowers+1 Large White (MJN) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Painted Lady. (JAH) * 21st - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): Lesser Stag Beetle "rescued" from waterbutt. (MJN) * 22nd - Farthing Downs: Roe deer (via Twitter) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): First meadow brown of year in the garden. (JB) * 11th - Lloyd Park (am): Butterflies - Small Copper (1), Common Blue (1), Meadow Brown (3), Speckled Wood (6), Small Heath (8). Other insects - Yellow-barred Longhorn Moth (many mini-swarms dancing), Azure Damselfly, Common Red-legged Robber-Fly, Harlequin Ladybird, Red-headed Cardinal Beetle. (John Parish) * 9th - Hutchinsons Bank & Chapel Bank: (11:00 - 14:30) ("Orchid Walk"). Butterflies:- Green-veined White, Brimstone, Green Hairstreak, Small Blue (100s), Common Blue, Small Tortoiseshell (1), Marbled White (1), Meadow Brown (2), Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Grizzled Skipper, Dingy Skipper, Large Skipper. Various beetles on the Ox-Eye Daisies and Kidney Vetch, etc, including Black-striped Longhorn Beetle, Swollen-thighed Beetle (inc females, without the swelling) and Green Leaf Beetles (John Parish) * 7th - Lloyd Park: Many Pyramidal Orchids coming into bloom at the usual spot together with at least one Bee Orchid so far. (John Parish). * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Wood mouse, mullein moth caterpillars, common green shield bug, buff-tailed, red-tailed and white-tailed bumblebees, common carder bee, honey bees. (JB) * 1st - Park Hill (Chepstow Rise): (15:45) Large Red Damselfly in our kitchen (John Parish) May 2019 * 30th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Several newts, frogs and southern hawker larvae in garden pond. (JB) * 29th - Hutchinsons Bank: (Butterfly Conservation field trip. 11:00 - 12:30) Butterflies:- Brimstone, Small Blue (100+), Common Blue, Brown Argus, Small Tortoiseshell (10+ larvae), Dark-green Fritillary (1 larva), Glanville Fritillary (2), Small Heath, Speckled Wood, Dingy Skipper (3+). Moths:- Silver-ground Carpet, Burnet Companion, Copper Underwing (larva). (John Parish). * 28th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Southern hawker and large red damselfly larvae in garden pond along with several newts and frogs. (JB) * 25th - Riddlesdown (Coombes Wood): (21.30) 2 young Badgers (Gill Flinn) * 24th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Jersey tiger moth caterpillar in garden. (JB) * 23rd - Lloyd Park: (08:30 - 09:00). Butterflies:- Orange Tip, Holly Blue, Green Hairstreak, Red Admiral, Small Heath, Speckled Wood. (John Parish) * 16th - Millers Pond: terrapin. (JB and Simon Harris) * 16th - Kings Wood: Badger. (JB and Simon Harris) * 15th - Hutchinsons & Chapel Banks: (BC field trip), Butterflies: Small White, Green-veined White, Orange Tip, Brimstone, Holly Blue, Common Blue, Small Blue(50+), White-letter Hairstreak (larva), Green Hairstreak(10+), Glanville Fritillary(4+), Small Heath, Peacock, Speckled Wood, Grizzled Skipper(10+, inc aberrant form "taras"), Dingy Skipper(5+). Moths: Green Carpet, Burnet Companion. (John Parish) * 13th - Farthing Downs: Small heath and brimstone butterflies. (JB) * 13th - Hutchinsons Bank: small blues, small heaths, small coppers, small whites, common blues, holly blues, brimstones, orange tips, green hairstreak, dingy slippers and speckled woods. (John Kirby) * 11th - Hutchinsons Bank: Glanville fritillary. (Moira O'Donnell Twitter) * 10th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Teneral large red damselfly near garden pond. (JB) * 8th - Shirley (Freshfields) (3pm): Green Hairstreak on garden Forget-me-not, plus Holly Blue (Sheila Mason per GH) * 6th - Kings Wood: Badger, fox and roebuck. (JB) * 6th - Riddlesdown: Fox and Reeve's muntjac. (JB) * 1st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Tree bee in garden. (JB) April 2019 * 30th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Holly blue, small white and speckled wood butterflies in garden. 4+ newts, 1 frog and 3+ dragonfly nymphs in pond. (JB) * 29th - Riddlesdown: 2 roe bucks. (JB) * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8.30pm): Common Pipistrelle foraging along rlwy embankment (17°C), plus Small White & Holly Blue earlier (GH) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: Painted lady, orange tip, holly blue, meadow brown, small white and brimstone butterflies. (Rob Wyllie by email) * 20th - Hutchinsons Bank: Grizzled skipper, green hairstreak and Glanville fritillary butterflies. (Eric Barlow Twitter) * 20th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male orange tip, small white and holly blue butterflies, hairy-footed flower bees, 3+ newts, frog. (JB) * 18th - Shirley (Freshfields) late pm: 1 Brimstone, 2 Small White & 1 Peacock (Sheila Mason per GH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Butterflies included orange tip and speckled wood. (Eric Barlow by Twitter) * 17th - Lloyd Park (am): Butterflies - Small White (2+), Green-veined White (2+), Orange Tip (8m, 2+f), Brimstone (15m, 4f), Holly Blue (4), Peacock (15), Comma (3), Small Tortoiseshell (4+), Speckled Wood (6). Also a few queen wasps about. (John Parish) * 15th - Shirley Park (Greencourt Gdns) male Orange Tip. My first of year. (Andy Bates) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.30pm): 1 Comma basking in the sun (14°C) (GH) * 12th - Shirley wilderness garden: Pine ladybirds. (Moira O'Donnell by Twitter) * 11th - Riddlesdown: male hairy-footed flower bee. (JB) * 10th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): female hairy-footed flower bee in garden. ((JB) * 7th - Addington Hills : (10:30) Four Roe Deer (1m & 3f) together in Bottom Triangle. (John Parish) * 4th - Kings Wood: Fresh molehill. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: Comma, Small Tortoiseshell, Speckled Wood and Small White. (J Kirby) March 2019 * 30th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): Small White through Gdns (GH) * 29th - Addington Hills (09:15 - 13:00): Butterflies - 20 Brimstone (2 female, rest males), 4 Peacock, 1 Red Admiral, 1 Small Tortoiseshell. (John Parish). * 29th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Holly blue and 2 brimstone butterflies in garden. (JB) * 24th - Lloyd Park: Brimstone, Peacock and Small Tortoiseshell. (J Kirby) * 24th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brimstone and Peacock butterflies, 7-spot ladybird and a shield bug in the garden. 2 newts and a dragonfly larva in pond. (JB) * 10th - Croham Hurst Golf Club: 4 Roe Deer at 16:30 between 16th and 2nd holes. First time I've seen more than two together on the course. (RDHB) February 2019 * 26th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male Brimstone. 3 newts and 2 dragonfly larvae found in pond while clearing out leaves. And a bread & butter bee! (JB) * 26th - Sanderstead (Church Way): Brimstone. (JB) * 25th - Shirley (Cheston Ave) (12.30pm): 1 male Brimstone (Sheila Mason per GH) * 25th - Park Hill (Chichester Rd): first Peacock of the year settled on trunk of cedar. (J Kirby) * 25th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Male brimstone in garden again. Also 1st toad of year found while gardening. (JB) * 23rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1.30pm): 2 male Brimstones on rlwy embankment (3 on 24th) (GH) * 23rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): First male brimstone of the year in the garden and a female later on. (JB) * 22nd - Lloyd Park: male Brimstone, 2 Small Tortoiseshell and 2 Comma. (J Kirby) * 22nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Queen buff-tailed bumblebee on pulmonaria flowers. (JB) * 21st - Riddlesdown: male Brimstone. (J Kirby) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Honey bee flying around. (JB) * 14th - South Norwood Lake (9.30am): 2 male Brimstones by keeper's lodge (John Watson per GH) * 14th - Shirley Park (Green Court Gdns). (11.40) Brimstone on the wing (Andy Bates) * 11th - Addington Hills (11:45). Red Admiral on the wing. (John Parish) January 2019 * 28th - Addington Hills: Party of 3 Roe Deer in Bottom Triangle. (John Parish) * 23rd - Sanderstead Plantation: Fresh molehill. (JB) * 22nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed bumblebee in garden again. (JB) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed bumblebee on verandah. (JB) * 3rd - Selsdon Estate: 2 roe deer. (JB) Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2019 Other Wildlife 2018 Other Wildlife 2017 Other Wildlife 2016 Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]